


Bad Illusions

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex loves Magnus, Dreams, protective Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Loki invades Alex’s dream, threatens Magnus, and leaves.





	Bad Illusions

Loki’s habit of appearing in Alex’s dreams was one of the many things she hated about him. So when she was suddenly in a nice room with a roaring fireplace and a red-haired man in a snappy suit despite her distinctly remembering being cozy in bed a moment ago, baring her teeth and hissing seemed the logical reaction.

“Hello, sweet Alex.” Loki said conversationally, as if he were meeting her for tea and not invading her dreams. She gritted her teeth and growled, hate in her eyes as she resisted the urge to charge the god.

“Get out!” she snapped, “Get the hell out of my head, this is _my_ dream and you’re _not_ welcome!”

“Touchy touchy. Don’t worry, darling, I don’t intend to stay long, I just need some information from you.” he said placatingly, as if she were a child throwing a tantrum, “Well, more of a confirmation.”

“I’m not telling you shit!” Alex snarled, wanting so badly to lash out but knowing it would be useless as she was weaponless and they were in a dream.

“Language, dear.” he scolded, “And I think you will tell me everything, knowingly or not.” He waved his hand dramatically, and to her horror an image of Magnus appeared before her, smiling in that endearingly clueless way of his, like he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but he wanted to be helpful anyway. _He isn’t really here, he can’t be_ , she reminded herself, _the real Magnus is safe in his bed. This is an illusion._

“You can conjure unconvincing illusions, how spectacular.” Alex said sarcastically, crossing her arms and hoping Loki couldn’t detect the way her heart was suddenly pounding, “I wouldn’t tell Magnus shit either, stupid, let alone a fake one. So now what?”

“Now what.” Loki echoed with a smirk, forcefully closing his fist as if he were crushing grapes. Magnus jolted, surprise and pain flitting across his face, and then he was crumpling to the floor and Alex forgot it wasn’t real, forgot it was just an illusion. Perhaps it was the dream muddling her mind, or Loki’s influence, or both, but in that moment she felt nothing but a terrible rush of desperate agony as he collapsed, as if she were truly watching Magnus die before her.

“ _No!_ ” she screamed, crashing to her knees beside him and yanking him up into her arms. Loki forgotten, her emotional walls forgotten, everything she’d ever said and done to keep the dangerously charming son of Frey at arm’s length suddenly meant nothing. All she saw was Magnus Chase, _her_ Magnus Chase, lying prone in her arms, body going limp, blood beginning to trickle from the corner of his mouth, those gray eyes beginning to cloud over too quickly, “No no no no no, Magnus! Damn it beantown, stay with me! Heal yourself, damn it, What the matter with you!?”

“A-Al...” Magnus choked, his hand reaching for her face before it went limp, his face slackening as the hand dropped lifelessly to the floor with a quiet thud that shook Alex to the core.

“No!” she cried, shaking him desperately, “No no no! Magnus! Magnus? Damn it, _damn it_ , open your eyes! Say something, anything! Mag-“ Loki’s amused chuckle snapped her out of it, and Alex remembered where she was, how fake this all was, that the real Magnus was safe in his bed, unharmed. Her head shot up and she growled at her mother, cradling the false Magnus’ head to her chest without even being aware of the action.

“Are you done?” she demanded, willing away the tears in her eyes, telling herself they were tears of rage, “Enjoying yourself, you freak!?”

“Indubitably. You’ve told me all I needed to know, dear.” Loki grinned, “I do love discovering new bargaining chips. Thank you for this information, my child.” Alex felt her blood freeze in her veins, ice settling in her gut at his words. She couldn’t remember hating anyone this much in her entire life.

“If you touch him-“ she threatened, but Loki vanished before the red haze could finish settling over her vision, and then Alex was shooting upright in her bed, a strangled curse on her tongue and arms clutching at nothing. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, rage, frustration, hate, and something she refused to identify as fear pouring into it. It took a few minutes for the worst of the fury to trickle away. As it did, it was slowly replaced with a kind of cold determination.

Loki would never lay a hand on Magnus. No one would. She’d make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much. I feel as if there isn’t enough of Alex being protective of Magnus. I can’t help but think she/he’d tear apart anyone who tried to hurt Magnus.


End file.
